


My heart I give to you

by purplesan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Azure Moon - Freeform, Azure Moon Route, Dedue is presumed to be dead for a while, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Ingrid-typical racism towards people from Duscur, M/M, Mentioned Past Ingrid/Glenn, Mentions of Glenn's death, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tragedy of Duscur (Fire Emblem), ashedue, dedashe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesan/pseuds/purplesan
Summary: Ashe always wore his heart on his sleeve.In quite the literal sense of the word too, considering soulmarks always manifested on people’s wrists.It was perhaps one of the few reasons he was glad to be born a commoner, rather than a noble. He wanted to find his soulmate, honour the mark on his wrist and fall in love like the people in his novels did.‘Soulmarks work differently in Duscur.’ Dedue told him.Ashe was only slightly disappointed at that. Truly, only a little.(Little did he know he wasn't the only one telling lies to keep his heart whole).
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	My heart I give to you

Ashe always wore his heart on his sleeve.

In quite the literal sense of the word too, considering soulmarks always manifested on people’s wrists. It was only on very rare occasions people would have a soulmark somewhere else, and even then it would most commonly be written off as a birth defect.

More _importantly_ however, because Ashe didn’t mind letting people see his soulmark.

It was perhaps one of the few reasons he was glad to be born a commoner, rather than a noble. Contrary to some other students at the Officer’s Academy, he wanted to find his soulmate, honour the mark on his wrist and fall in love like the people in his novels did.

Nobles often didn’t get that chance.

They’d be married off, soulmark ignored for the sake of keeping the bloodline clean. Ashe couldn’t imagine living such an unhappy life, forever yearning for a true love that would never be found (and even if it was; would never be acknowledged).

His own life had been far from easy, but the thought of finding someone who would accept him despite his status seemed nice.

* * *

‘Soulmarks work differently in Duscur.’ Dedue told Ashe while gardening in the greenhouse one afternoon.

Ashe had been asking him about it, and he hadn’t been quite sure on how to answer. It wasn’t as if he’d been intrusive or rude (Dedue doubted he was even capable of those things), but it was still somewhat of a sensitive topic.

He wanted to think the disappointment on Ashe’s face had only been his imagination.

Saying soulmates worked differently in Duscur wasn’t a lie _exactly_. In his homeland, people looked differently at soulmarks than they did in Fódlan. It was something much more sacred, much more important than it seemed to be for the Fódlan nobility especially. The way in which they manifested however, remained exactly the same.

‘Oh, I see.’ the boy murmured as he continued planting the seeds in his hand with utmost care. Dedue’s eyes couldn’t help but wander to the exposed skin of Ashe’s wrist; to the place where his soulmark resided.

A violet and gladiolus, entwined at the roots.

The exact same mark that resided on his own wrist.

Not that he was about to tell him.

Ashe was a sweet and innocent person. He wouldn’t mind having Dedue as his soulmate, if the way they interacted was anything to go by. _He wouldn’t mind having someone from **Duscur** as his soulmate._

Yet Dedue could not shrug off the image of people looking at kind, gentle Ashe with the same hatred in their eyes they had when looking at _him_. He could not shrug off the feeling that by revealing he was his soulmate, he would…disappoint. Ashe spoke of soulmates with such passion and excitement in his voice. He seemed to envy the characters in the novels he so cherished, wishing for a romantic encounter not unlike the ones he read about.

Dedue was not able to give him that.

* * *

It was on a dreary afternoon that Ingrid looked at Ashe with something that could be described as _concern_ in her eyes. They’d been reading together in the library again, which was something they did rather often after finding out they shared the same taste in books.

This time however, he caught her glancing over the book in her hands several times, as if something about him was distracting her.

‘Is…something the matter?’ Ashe quietly asked. There weren’t many people in this part of the library, but he still preferred to be cautious. ‘There isn’t something on my face, is there?’

Ingrid seemed startled, and awkwardly tried to hide behind the safety of her book once again. ‘It’s nothing!’

Under normal circumstances, Ashe might have thought perhaps Ingrid might be his soulmate. The way she was currently glancing at him, or even just the way in which her face brightened once they were hyping up a book they’d read could easily indicate a crush.

Ashe wasn’t a fool though.

The faded mark on her wrist told him everything he needed to know; _her soulmate had long passed_.

There was also the fact Ingrid was severely lacking in certain areas to be of any romantic interest to Ashe, but that was a different (and far more embarrassing) matter.

She kept glancing over, and eventually Ashe managed to meet her gaze. Ingrid put her book down in embarrassment. ‘Well, there _is_ something…’ she murmured.

He nodded. ‘Go on.’

‘It’s just…you really admire these stories about soulmates, don’t you? Knights finding their soulmates, a noble and commoner running away for the sake of love…stuff like that.’

Ashe nodded. ‘You know I do.’ he replied. ‘I thought you did too.’

‘I do!’ she quickly said. ‘And…I’d love nothing more than for those stories to become reality for us.’

Sometimes, though very rarely, people with a faded soulmark would find each other and marry despite the lack of a deeper connection. He truly hoped Ingrid would be able to find her happiness with those means still.

‘But…?’

‘Well…you’ve been getting awfully close to…well, you know. _Him._ ’

At this, Ashe tensed. He cared for Ingrid, he truly did, but in moments like these she could make him feel so enraged.

‘He has a name, you know.’

‘I know, that’s not what I meant-…’ she tried to say. ‘I’m just saying…spending a lot of time around him, it might scare away your potential soulmate. I just want you to _meet_ that special person, and if hanging around someone from Duscur could ruin that, you should…think about what’s more important to you.’

‘You mean if my friendship with him is more important than finding my soulmate.’ he stated, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Ingrid didn’t seem to catch the hint, and let out a sigh of relief. ‘Exactly.’

Ashe clenched his fist under the table, digging his nails into his palm out of frustration. ‘What if _he’s_ my soulmate?’

Ingrid’s eyes widened slightly. She tried to hide her shock, but years of living on the street had made Ashe rather profound at reading people’s body language.

‘… _Is_ he?’

The boy’s body sagged a little, tension flooding away. ‘Well…I don’t actually know. I haven’t seen his mark. But…I mean, he could be.’

There was that concerned look again.

‘Don’t you think he’d have told you by now, if he was indeed your soulmate? You practically keep your mark visible every minute of the day. He would have noticed.’

Ashe looked down at his wrist, and felt a pang of disappointment inside his chest.

‘Perhaps.’

For the rest of the afternoon, he couldn’t seem to focus on his book anymore.

* * *

‘Have you told him yet?’

Dedue and Dimitri had been sparring almost all day, and for some reason, the latter had decided to bring up the matter of soulmates afterwards.

The two of them were the only ones in the entire academy to know what the other’s mark looked like, and it hadn’t taken long for Dimitri to figure out just who it was exactly Dedue matched with.

Dedue hadn’t managed to find the prince’s soulmate in return, and it frustrated him.

‘Not yet.’

Dimitri put down the lance he was still holding and looked at him. ‘Why? You know I don’t oppose the idea. You’re my friend, I want you to be happy. Ashe is a perfectly fine young man, and you seem to be getting along great. Whatever could be amiss?’

‘It’s not necessarily the absence of anything, Your Highness, but rather the presence of it.’

At this, Dimitri seemed surprised. ‘Whatever do you mean by that?’

It was quiet for a while.

‘There is a certain stigma that comes with being around someone from Duscur, as you well know. I simply do not wish to force that upon someone like Ashe.’

Dimitri crossed his arms, and gave him a disappointed look. ‘Dedue…’

‘I apologize if I’ve overstepped, Your Highness. I appreciate your concern, but I hope you can understand my reasoning.’

A sigh.

‘I _do_ understand…that doesn’t mean I have to like it. You always seem so happy whenever you come back from gardening with him, or accompanying him to the market. I want you to be happy like that all the time.’

‘Perhaps one day...’

Dimitri looked at him with a look of determination in his eyes. ‘I hope I can contribute enough that day will come _sooner_ than later.’

A small smile graced Dedue’s lips then. ‘Thank you, Your Highness.’

* * *

They were preparing dinner in the kitchen when Ashe felt Dedue staring at him.

Now in all honesty he much preferred Dedue staring at him rather than Ingrid, but there was a hint of worry in _his_ eyes too.

‘What’s wrong?’ Ashe asked him when he couldn’t bear it any longer. Why did people constantly look at him with so much concern? He wasn’t some frail thing that needed protecting, despite his small posture.

‘It’s just…your hand.’ the taller man admitted.

Oh. He’d forgotten about that. There were crescent-shaped marks in his palm from where he’d dug his nails into his skin while talking with Ingrid. Perhaps he’d been a little _too_ upset.

‘It’s nothing.’ he replied, smiling softly. Dedue slowly reached out to take Ashe’s much smaller hand into his own, and Ashe let him.

‘You’re injured. When did this happen?’

There was no point in lying, nor did Ashe want to. ‘Someone insulted a friend of mine. I got…angry.’

It was quiet for a moment.

‘You’re a good person, Ashe.’ Dedue said, gently running his finger over the already-closing injuries. Ashe hadn’t thought of them since his talk with Ingrid, and in truth they were far less severe than whatever injuries they got in battle sometimes, but the gentle touch of Dedue’s hand on his own made him feel… _cared_ for.

It wasn’t a bad feeling at all.

‘I’ll bring you some herbs later, they should help with the healing. Holding a bow like this can’t be comfortable.’

A slight blush crept onto Ashe’s cheeks. He hadn’t even thought of that himself, and here Dedue was, being caring and thoughtful.

It’s not as if that was anything new, but it made him feel happy whenever the other reminded him of it.

‘Thank you…I appreciate that.’

‘You’re welcome, Ashe.’

The boy liked to think the small smile on the other’s face then hadn’t just been his imagination.

* * *

In-between classes, the two of them miraculously found plenty of opportunities to spend time at the greenhouse, as was the case once again today.

The seeds they’d planted before were sprouting into beautiful flowers.

Dedue glanced over at Ashe, who was admiring the violets.

‘They’re your favourite, aren’t they?’ he asked. He knew the other shared the same love for flowers and plants as he did, but violets always seemed to be just that more special.

Ashe smiled softly and nodded. ‘They are. I like gladioluses too, but violets hold a fond memory for me especially.’ he hummed happily.

Dedue didn’t want to pry, but he had to admit that made him somewhat curious. ‘Oh?’

‘My parents, they…surprised me, one day, by planting this massive patch of violets in our garden. They knew it was part of my soulmark, so they wanted to celebrate that. They couldn’t find gladiolus seeds to complete it, but I appreciated it nonetheless.’ he explained, fidgeting with his sleeve a little. ‘I often think back of it fondly.’

Dedue nodded in understanding, eyes wandering to Ashe’s mark once again.

‘What about you?’

He had to think about that for a moment. ‘I…like a lot of flowers. It’s hard to pick a favourite.’

At that, Ashe pouted. ‘Oh come one, there must be a flower that you like particularly…’ he mumbled. ‘I won’t laugh if it’s cliché, I promise!’

Dedue tried to think of an answer that wouldn’t give away too much, but with Ashe’s determined gaze on him, he couldn’t seem to come up with anything. ‘I suppose…I _do_ like gladioluses too. The people in my village would plant them for fallen soldiers.’

That wasn’t a lie, and it certainly helped him appreciate the flower more than he already did.

The _main_ reason however, was first and foremost because it was part of the mark on his wrist. He hoped Ashe wouldn’t put two and two together and ask him about it.

‘I…see.’

There was a hint of shock and surprise on the other’s face, but he didn’t comment on it.

Dedue genuinely wished for a day where he could tell Ashe his true feelings, but it was not today.

* * *

It was on the day of the ball that Ashe wondered if perhaps he should simply ask Dedue about his soulmark _directly_.

They’d been growing closer every day, and Ashe felt soon he might not be able to hide his ridiculously big crush any longer.

He’d do something stupid, he just knew it.

At the moment, they were both standing off to the sides awkwardly, not particularly interested in making a fool out of themselves on the dancefloor.

At least, that was Ashe’s reasoning. Lonato had taught him some dances back in the day, but his feet were far better at running away from any threats than taking the correct steps during a waltz.

He had no way of knowing if Dedue was good at dancing of course, but it was a relief to see he wasn’t the only one simply standing around and observing.

That is, until Dimitri walked towards them, some sweat dripping down his forehead and a brighter smile on his face than Ashe had ever seen before. He hadn’t expected the prince to be so fond of dancing, but perhaps in this case it depended more on _who_ he’d been dancing with.

‘Aren’t you two going to participate?’

‘I apologize, Your Highness. Dancing has never…quite been my expertise.’ Dedue shrugged him off politely.

Ashe nodded. ‘Same here.’ he agreed.

‘Well, neither has it been mine…’ Dimitri admitted. ‘But it’s kind of fun. Please, give it a chance.’

‘Your Highness-…’

Instead of replying, he just gave them both a stern and determined look. Dedue sighed, and looked at Ashe awkwardly. ‘…Shall we?’

Oh.

**_Oh._ **

Not only did he intend for the two of them to _dance_ , he meant for the two of them to dance _together_.

Ashe wasn’t sure if he _loved_ or _cursed_ His Highness in that moment.

‘Ah, uhm, right. Of course.’ he managed to bring out, taking Dedue’s outstretched hand with a blush.

He wasn’t sure if he’d imagined the wink Dimitri gave them or if something really was going on.

For now, he just wrote it off as wishful thinking. There was no way he was trying to set them up…right?

Did he know something Ashe didn’t?

‘I apologize for dragging you into this.’ Dedue mumbled as they awkwardly tried to get the steps right. Ashe blushed when they got particularly close, and shook his head. ‘I was contributing just as much to being a wallflower as you were. It’s fine.’

‘Are you sure?’

Ashe smiled softly and nodded. ‘I don’t mind if it’s you. I know you’re not secretly judging me for my awful dancing skills.’ he laughed softly, bumping into the other as if in demonstration.

He could swear there was a hint of amusement in Dedue’s eyes.

‘You’re not as bad at this as you claimed to be either…’ Ashe noted. ‘In fact, your sense of rhythm is actually quite good.’

Dedue let out a slight chuckle. ‘It’s not rhythm that’s the problem, but rather the steps. I’ve learned to listen to the rhythm from the countless of musical festivals held in my village, back in the day. It’s just that Fódlan dance moves are…well, different and stiff.’

Ashe had to stifle his snort at that, and looked up at the man. He appreciated it whenever Dedue spoke of his homeland, no matter how brief. He was a very closed person; to hear him speak of something so personal meant a lot.

‘It’s the exact opposite for me, actually. I know the steps, I just…fail to know when to take them.’ he replied.

This time, there was no mistaking the smile on Dedue’s face, and it made a warm flush spread over Ashe’s cheeks.

‘Perhaps that’s why the dancing has been going so well. We…complement each other, in a way.’

Ashe could practically feel his soulmark glowing, wondering if perhaps they complemented each other in more than just dancing.

‘Perhaps we do…’ he murmured, suddenly not minding the dancing so much anymore.

In fact, he wished they could stay like this just a little longer.

* * *

‘Do you think they realize?’

Dimitri startled at the sudden appearance of the professor by his side, then slowly relaxed and let out a chuckle. He followed their gaze until his eyes landed on Ashe and Dedue, who seemed to genuinely have fun dancing now.

‘About how practically everyone in this entire room could tell they’re soulmates if they just paid attention?’

A grin. ‘Exactly.’

Dimitri shook his head and tore his eyes away for only a moment. ‘I don’t think they have a single clue.’

* * *

_It all went to hell after that._

In-between finding out Edelgard was the Flame Emperor, Dimitri losing his mind and the attack on Garreg Mach, there was no time to talk about trivial things like soulmarks.

Then the professor went missing, and Dedue was far too busy looking after Dimitri.

Ashe understood, of course, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

Amidst all the chaos, everyone went their separate ways. There was no fighting back against such a massive army, let alone without the professor or the archbishop there.

Everyone seemed to have a goal in mind; a purpose set on how best to fight back in this war.

Ashe didn’t have a clue. He supposed he’d have to go back to Gaspard to assess the situation there, but he didn’t have the means to defend the area if they decided to attack him (which they undoubtedly would).

He was frightened, and he hadn’t felt so alone in quite some time.

* * *

_“Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is dead.”_

Ashe had collapsed in Lonato’s old study the moment he’d heard the news. There was no hope left now. His Highness was dead, the monastery laid in ruins, Fhirdiad had fallen, and Gaspard was under constant threat from the Empire.

Ashe didn’t think he could bear it.

In fact, he knew he couldn’t. Eventually he’d have to give up his neutral position and side with either the Empire or the ones opposing it, either one of the two options equally dangerous to the people living in Gaspard territory.

He didn’t want to be the cause of all those corpses to pile up.

The only thing keeping him sane might have been the mark on his wrist, still _there,_ unchanging and a constant reminder he had someone to live for still.

Ashe had been certain Dedue would have died at Dimitri’s side, fighting for the one he owed his life to.

And yet.

When Ashe had looked at his wrist, fearful of what he might find, his soulmark was still there.

The tiniest spark of hope ignited in his heart, giving him the strength he needed to get up once more.

He still had something left to fight for.

* * *

Five years went by, and Ashe honestly wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he left for Garreg Mach Monastery.

They’d made a promise, all those years ago, but who would be there to honour it now?

In reality, he wanted to see it as a sign. Taking a stance against the Empire was impossible now, especially for such a small territory as Gaspard. He hadn’t heard anything from Felix, Sylvain nor Ingrid, and he didn’t think he could hold out on his own much longer.

If anyone came to their reunion, even if it was just a single soul, he would continue fighting until it cost him his life.

If no one came, he’d abandon all hope.

In reality, perhaps he had done so already. In all those five long years, he hadn’t heard a single thing from Dedue. The mark on his wrist seemed to be mocking him, and sometimes, he even wondered if fate wasn’t just messing with him. If perhaps, life had forgotten to erase his soulmark after Dedue’s death and kept him hoping for a reunion that would never be.

(Or worse; he’d fallen for someone that wasn’t his soulmate in the first place, clinging to a lifeline that had long been cut off).

He really hoped that wasn’t the case.

* * *

Ashe had never dared wish for all of his friends and former classmates to be there. Sylvain, Felix, Ingrid, Mercedes, Annette…

The only one absent was Dedue, but surely there was a logical explanation for that?

And then there was-…

‘Your Highness! Professor! I’m so glad you’re both safe…’ Ingrid exclaimed, practically jumping off of her pegasus in mid-air to join them. The others weren’t far behind, all looking both shocked and relieved.

Ashe was no exception.

‘Why are you here?’ Dimitri asked, equally shocked.

‘Did you forget? We all made a promise on this day five years ago.’ Ashe reminded him, looking hopeful.

‘Dimitri, weren’t you the one who asked that we all meet up here?’ Mercedes joined in.

‘Don’t be silly! Of course you remember our promise.’ Annette said, trying to lift the spirit as usual. ‘That’s why you and the professor are here, right?’

‘Your Highness…I have been following news of your whereabouts for a while now. I am relieved to have finally found you.’ Gilbert said, bowing politely.

Dimitri didn’t look as relieved as the rest of them. ‘Do not call me that. I am not a prince, but a walking corpse.’ he spat.

The professor looked at him with concern in their eyes. ‘Why would you say that?’

Gilbert shook his head before Dimitri could answer. ‘That is what we all believed, but it is not so. I can see with my own eyes that you are alive, Your Highness.’

He hesitated for a moment.

‘But the jail cells in Fhirdiad are as solid as they come. How did you manage to…’

‘Dedue.’ came Dimitri’s simple reply.

Ashe’s heart fell, an unpleasant chill running down his spine. Surely he didn’t mean-

The professor gave him a worried glance, then averted their gaze back towards Dimitri. ‘What happened?’

‘He’s dead. He died in my place.’

 ** _No_**.

Ashe could swear all eyes were suddenly focussed on him, though Dimitri didn’t spare him a second glance.

This couldn’t be happening.

Dedue couldn’t be _dead._

The mark on his wrist felt like it was burning, much like his eyes. He couldn’t cry now. He couldn’t allow himself to. Surely there must have been some sort of misunderstanding?

‘I see. We will be sure to honour his loyalty, Your Highness.’ Gilbert stated, unaware of the glances in Ashe’s direction.

They talked about the state of things in the capital after that, but Ashe couldn’t hear a thing. There was a loud ringing in his ears that wouldn’t go away, his vision blurred by the tears he refused to let fall.

He felt Annette’s gentle touch on his arm in attempted comfort, but it did nothing for him.

_Surely this was all just a bad dream?_

* * *

_When Dedue opened his eyes, he was lying in a bloodstained field, and for a fleeting moment, he was certain he had died._

_‘Hello there. I see you’ve finally woken up.’_

_It had been a long time since he’d heard anyone speak in his mother tongue. Surely this couldn’t be real._

_‘Am I…dead?’ he managed to bring out, realizing just how much talking hurt. There was a particularly deep and nasty cut running over his mouth and cheek, which made it hard to speak._

_The last thing he remembered was rescuing His Highness from a group of Imperial sympathizers, preventing his execution in exchange for his own life._

_It was a sacrifice worth making, but now he feared he may not have succeeded._

_‘You’re not.’ the voice spoke again, this time sounding like someone was hovering over him. When Dedue looked up, there indeed was. For some reason, the person looked familiar._

_‘You’re…’ Dedue started, but he winced in pain before he could continue._

_‘One of the soldiers you saved, years ago.’ the man above him stated. ‘Do you remember?’_

_‘I do.’_

_A small smile appeared on the man’s face. ‘Good. Then we can finally say we’re equal now.’ he said, reaching out his hand. ‘Don’t worry, your little princeling is safe, just like you intended.’_

_Dedue let out a sigh of relief, and took the hand without second thought._

_‘We look out for our own kind, don’t we?’_

_‘Yes…’ he agreed, and took a moment to look around. He could now see there were more people here; soldiers, by the look of them._

_All from Duscur._

_‘Thank you.’_

_‘Of course.’ the man replied. ‘Now come on, I’ll take you to a healer. Those injuries of yours will leave plenty of scars as is.’_

_Dedue managed to stand up and nodded._

_His eyes lingered on the violet growing in the field near him only for a moment._

* * *

Ashe heard the creaking greenhouse door open and close, but he didn’t have it in him to get up and see who it was.

For all he cared, it could be an enemy trying to sneak in.

He was currently sitting in a far off corner of the greenhouse, withered, dried out branches all he had to conceal him. There was a big pot standing next to him, filled with nothing but dried out soil. He remembered growing violets in them, once upon a lifetime, but that was nothing but a fleeting memory now.

‘Ashe?’ Ingrid’s familiar voice rang out.

He hadn’t expected anyone to make time for his moping. In fact, he felt selfish even by not joining in the important talks and meetings himself. A lot had happened in these past five years, and he was sure the current plans being made were crucial to the progression of this war.

He couldn’t find it in himself to go, glaring at his wrist instead.

Dedue was dead.

_Dead._

And yet his soulmark was still there.

‘There you are…’ Ingrid murmured, kneeling down next to him. He pulled his legs closer to his chest, either to make some space for her or to disappear even further.

‘Ashe…’

He buried his face in his knees, hiding from her piercing gaze. He didn’t feel like talking.

‘I know you must be hurting right now…’ she spoke softly. ‘Losing someone you love is never easy.’

He knew she spoke from experience, but it still didn’t comfort him.

‘We’ll put some flowers out for him.’ she stated. At that, he briefly nodded. It didn’t feel like it was _enough_ , but nothing ever would be. He just wanted Dedue back.

The gesture was nice, at least.

At the acknowledgement of her presence, Ingrid placed a gently hand on his shoulder. It felt heavy there, despite the fact she wasn’t wearing her armour.

‘Your soulmark is still there, isn’t it?’ Ingrid whispered. He could practically feel her eyes burning through him. Was that a tone of jealousy he heard in her voice?

‘So?’ came his muffled reply.

‘That means your _soulmate_ is still alive, at least.’ she sighed. ‘It’s not enough to replace someone you hold dear, but it’s _something_. Perhaps it will be enough to keep fighting for.’

At that, Ashe’s head shot up. ‘It’s not the same.’ he said bitterly. ‘I was _sure_ Dedue was my soulmate, and now he’s gone, and it’s not-…everything feels so _wrong_ and I don’t know what to do at all. How can I be happy when the one I love is dead?’

It was the first time he’d acknowledged his feelings for Dedue by saying them out loud, and the words caused another sob to escape his throat.

‘You’ll learn to love again, Ashe…don’t let one loss be the end of you.’

‘Don’t tell me what to do!!’ he yelled. He knew it was unfair. She’d lost her _soulmate_ , and yet here she was; fighting to protect everything she held dear, while Ashe couldn’t function after the death of a _crush_.

‘Ashe-’

‘I wish I didn’t have a soulmate!’ he yelled, tears streaming down his face. ‘I wish we didn’t live in this stupid world, with stupid soulmarks and loneliness and _heartbreak_ \--! I wish I lived in a world where I could decide who I was allowed to fall in love with _myself_!’

He hadn’t meant to yell at Ingrid, but there was no taking back his words now.

‘Me too.’ she said coldly, pulling back her hand. ‘But we don’t.’

With that, she got up and walked away, leaving Ashe on his own.

Why couldn't he do anything right?

* * *

Dimitri was in a far worse state than any of them could have anticipated. He refused to speak to anyone, made reckless decisions in battle, and disregarded the safety of his comrades entirely.

Ashe didn’t particularly care about that last part when it concerned himself.

Of course he wanted to win this war, protect his friends, take back the capital…

But they could do that without him too.

And no offence to his _real_ soulmate, but he didn’t really care what happened to him at this point. He’d feel bad for his brother and sister, yes, but dying in a war was far more honourable than dying of a broken heart.

He didn’t want them to see him like this.

In the end, all he could do was just keep fighting.

* * *

Taking the great bridge of Myrrdin wasn’t going to be an easy task. Everyone knew it, and yet they still went out to give all they had to offer.

The pitying looks directed at him had lessened over time too, after pretending his heart wasn’t a shattered mess inside his chest. He hadn’t wanted to worry his friends, but the now-familiar ache didn’t seem to lessen.

‘Edelgard’s dog, huh? All the more reason to kill her…’ Dimitri spat, charging into battle. The rest of their army followed, and soon everything was enveloped in chaos.

Ashe flew his wyvern towards the fortress they needed to capture. If he could move just right, he’d be able to avoid the archers and capture it with help from the others.

‘Your Highness! Apologies for the late arrival.’ a familiar voice echoed from across the battlefield.

That couldn’t be.

He was imagining things.

_That voice._

‘Dedue…you’re alive…! How?!’ Dimitri exclaimed.

At this, Ashe turned around at rapid speed, catching sight of the man from a distance. His heart was thumping loudly inside his chest, and his eyes widened in pure disbelief.

He wanted to call out, but he knew he couldn’t take the risk.

‘We can discuss it later. For now, allow me to join your forces.’ Dedue spoke. Ashe could swear their eyes met for a second or two.

Dimitri nodded, and soon, the battle continued as if their old friend hadn’t just risen from the dead.

Ashe tried to focus, a new rush of adrenaline and determination running through his veins. He was going to give it his all, with the intention to stay alive.

* * *

‘Dedue! Why… _how_ are you here? You _died_. Five years ago…’

Dedue took a good look at the broken prince in front of him. He no longer wore the façade of a kind and gentle man. Rather, he looked…broken. It pained him to know he hadn’t been there at his side to offer some comfort.

‘I was saved by my brothers. Men of Duscur.’ Dedue explained.

‘Those people you were with…They were of Duscur? And they saved you?’

Dedue nodded. ‘Your Highness…I asked that you fulfil your long-held desire, did I not?’ he asked, changing the subject. ‘Allow me to once again act as your sword and shield. Please, let me witness your triumph. I want to behold the moment your wish is finally granted.’

Dimitri seemed taken aback by the sudden declaration and plea, but Dedue meant the words he’d spoken.

‘Dedue…of course.’ he said. ‘But in exchange, I ask that you swear something to me here and now.’

‘Your Highness?’

‘Do not ever throw your life away again. Understood?’

Dedue seemed taken aback by that request, but nodded. ‘Your Highness…understood.’

‘Good…’ Dimitri replied, softening his gaze. ‘You should go and see _him_ too. I’m sure he’s waiting.’

‘I-…yes. I will.’

He could feel Dimitri’s gaze landing on his wrist. ‘I see you no longer feel the need to hide your own happiness?’

The armour he wore had a small opening on the spot where his soulmark resided. It was a courtesy from his comrades, with the thought that if he ever felt like giving up, all he needed to do was look at his wrist and think of his soulmate.

A small smile crept onto Dedue’s face then. ‘No. I’ve learned a lot in these past five years.’

Dimitri nodded. ‘Well, go on then. You deserve it.’

‘Thank you, Your Highness.’

* * *

Ashe was waiting on the bridge patiently, looking down at the water below him. His heart hadn’t calmed down a single bit from the moment he’d spotted Dedue, but that was okay. He felt better than he had in a long time.

He knew the man had to speak with His Highness first. He didn’t make himself any illusions. This was _war_ , they had far more important things to discuss than the matter of soulmates.

That didn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat when Dedue came walking towards him, seemingly having finished his talk.

‘Dedue.’ he breathed out.

He’d had so many things he wanted to say, but any chance at a coherent sentence leaving his mouth was discarded when Dedue stood right there in front of him.

‘Ashe.’

Ashe took a step forward, trying to think of something to say. Anything he could come up with seemed mildly ridiculous now.

‘You’re…alive.’ he eventually brought out.

‘…Yes.’

‘I’m glad…’

Those words were a major understatement. How did one explain the feeling of immense joy that someone they loved was alive after being thought to be dead? How was he supposed to explain the feeling of having something, no, _someone_ to live for? How was he supposed to tell the other he loved him, and that he’d missed him more than he could bear?

‘I-…’ they both started at the same time.

Their eyes met, and Ashe honestly wasn’t sure who moved first in that moment. All he could focus on was Dedue’s strong arms wrapping around him in a hug. He didn’t even mind the armour poking him uncomfortably. All he could feel was the warmth, the safety, the _relief_.

He couldn’t help the small sob he let out before burying his face in the other’s shoulder.

‘I owe you an apology…’ Dedue murmured, not letting go of Ashe for even a single moment.

‘No, it’s-…you don’t. You’re here now, that’s all that matters.’ Ashe brought out, smiling through the tears he couldn’t stop from falling. This time, they were of happiness rather than sorrow.

Dedue gently moved to wipe them away with his thumb. ‘I do. There are things I concealed from you, and I shouldn’t have.’

Ashe looked at him then, gently running a hand over his cheek. ‘Tell me _now_ , then. We can’t change the past.’

‘It’s easier if I show you…’ the man replied, slowly removing one arm from their embrace. Ashe would have complained about missing the warmth, if not for the rush of heat that spread to his cheeks upon looking at Dedue’s exposed wrist.

A violet and gladiolus, entwined at the root.

Ashe gasped softly, pulling up his own sleeve to reveal the same mark on his own arm. ‘You-…so you _are_ -…’ he brought out, feeling new tears well up. ‘I was _right_ …’

‘I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. I feared I would…disappoint.’

‘You could never disappoint me.’ Ashe stated. ‘I _love_ you. I loved you even before I knew we were soulmates. How could I possibly-…’

He let out a relieved bubble of laughter. ‘I love you.’

It was almost funny how he hadn’t dared to say the words out loud before and now he couldn’t stop.

Dedue smiled warmly at him, and pulled him in a tight embrace once more.

‘I love you too.’

Ashe smiled, looking up to meet the other’s gaze. ‘Can I-…’

‘Yes.’ Dedue replied with not a single hint of hesitation.

It was awkward, standing on his tiptoes to be able to press his lips against Dedue’s, but that was okay. The kiss was perfect to him, just like Dedue was.

And besides; they’d have a lifetime to practise.

* * *

_Though the innocence of the Duscur people was proven, prejudice against them still lingered in the Kingdom capital. For this reason, Ashe refused a knighthood when it was offered to him, and chose instead to open an inn that specialized in Duscur cuisine. Dedue began to frequent the place on breaks from his duty as the king's vassal, and over time, imparted to Ashe his culinary wisdom._

_As the inn gained popularity, the people of the Kingdom began finally to see the Duscur people in a positive light. This led to a reconciliation between the two cultures that came rather more quickly than expected._

_Dedue eventually retired upon insistence from the King, and asked for Ashe’s hand in marriage shortly after. While the ceremony was small, both their friends and King Dimitri attended. The ceremony itself included traditions from both Fódlan and Duscur, proving once again the pair’s love was blind to any prejudice anyone might have._

_(Though it was hard not to support the two men when they looked at each other with nothing but love in their eyes.)_

_It is said they lived a long and happy life._


End file.
